


goodnight n go

by e_is_better_than_a



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Song fic, They are dumb, rami and gwil are smart, really sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_is_better_than_a/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: It had started the day they met. Ben and Joe had this remarkable chemistry that anyone could see with the naked eye. Even Roger and Brian commented on it when they came to set! Gwilym had been watching them since the whole ‘love triangle’ started. He knew that Joe and Ben would end up like this. So deeply in love with the other, but too dumb to see it. And he was caught in the middle! Every time Joe posted a picture, Ben would call or text, talking about how beautiful and stunning Joe looked. When ever all three of them met up, Gwilym new that he would get an earful when he and Joe got some alone time about how soft and lovely Ben looked. It was pure middle school bullshit.





	goodnight n go

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! this is a little longer and it took be 5 days to write this so here you are! enjoy!

It had started the day they met. Ben and Joe had this remarkable chemistry that anyone could see with the naked eye. Even Roger and Brian commented on it when they came to set! Gwilym had been watching them since the whole ‘love triangle’ started. He knew that Joe and Ben would end up like this. So deeply in love with the other, but too dumb to see it. And he was caught in the middle! Every time Joe posted a picture, Ben would call or text, talking about how beautiful and stunning Joe looked. When ever all three of them met up, Gwilym new that he would get an earful when he and Joe got some alone time about how soft and lovely Ben looked. It was pure middle school bullshit.

 

And he was sick of it.

 

So he made a plan. Well, him and Rami had, together. It went something like this:

  1. Convince one or both of them that _maybe the other might like them back_
  2. Coordinate an event or hangout at either Ben or Joe’s place
  3. Get them alone together, with the seed planted and maybe a threat, depends on how step 1 goes
  4. Sit back and relish in the fact that your friends are finally more than that



 

It was genius. Simple enough to make last minute changes, but detailed to this situation. And Rami and Joe were coming to London for 6 days in a week. Originally it was supposed to be just Rami (he was looking for apartments in London), but it would be perfect timing. Gwilym had offered to flat Rami and made Ben offer his to Joe. Of course Ben and Joe got flustered and both glared at Gwilym in their own way; he just gave them each a shit eating grin.

 

Gwilym and Rami had to put the plan into action. And there was no turning back now.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Why the fuck did you do that!” Was what Gwil got when he picked up Ben’s facetime call.

“Hello to you too. I’m great thanks. How are you?”

 

Ben ignored his sarcasm. “You know I like him and now he’s going to be stuck with me for 6 days. 6! He’s going to hate me. I can’t be with him for 6 days and not tell him. Can we switch? Please?” He was babbling. Gwilym chuckled at his friend. How could he be so oblivious?

 

“Aren’t you an actor?” That earned him a glare. “Alright, alright. Have you, maybe, I don’t know, thought that maybe Joe likes you too?” Seed: planted.

 

“Pfft, are you crazy? Joe’s straight. And even if he wasn’t, we’re friends. At least, that's how he sees it.” _Is he that dumb??? Really?? Incredible,_ was all Gwil thought.

 

“Ben you are absolutely blind. He told us like second week of filming that he wasn’t straight,” Ben’s face scrunched up in confusion. “You were probably too busy getting lost in his eyes to remember.” Gwilym teased.

 

“Are you sure?” _Oh for fucks sake._

 

“Yes I’m sure. He is not straight and is more than open to having a boyfriend. He complains about it all the time.”

 

Ben looked unsure but that was were the conversation ended. Seems like step 1 was almost complete.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Rami, I’m staying at Ben’s!” Joe screamed when Rami picked up. It was 2 am in New York. In other words, prime time for Joe to shout all his feelings into Rami’s ear and then pass out.

 

“Yes, you are. Are you gonna tell him how you feel?” Rami wasn’t wasting time with small talk.

 

“That’s a funny joke,” Joe said in a normal volume.

 

“Why not? It’s obvious that he likes you back. What’s the worst that can happen?”

 

“The worst thing that happens is that he decides he hates me and never talks to me again because having a gay friend is different than having a gay friend that’s interested in being more than friends.” Joe spat bitterly.

 

“Joe, you’re dumb.” And then Rami hung up and put his phone on Do Not Disturb for the rest of the night.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So how did yours go?” Gwilym asked the day after.

 

“He is so dumb. Like blind. B l i n d.”

 

“Yeah that’s how mine went too. I’m so glad we are doing this. I can’t listen to them drool over each other for another week.”  Rami nodded in agreement even though he couldn’t see him. He just wanted them to spill their feelings for each other. Even if nothing came of it (which was not likely), they would be able to move on and grow. But, Rami smiled. Something was going to come from this. Something beautiful.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was looking quite dreary as Gwil and Ben were on their way to the airport to pick up Rami and Joe. It had been raining for the last few days, but the temperature was supposed to drop later. Ben posed a question when they were about to park.

 

“What is we read the situation wrong?” Ben‘s question was genuine; there was a small frown carving itself into his brow. Gwilym looked at his friend and sighed. Of course this thought had creeped into his head before. Just small and intrusive, with no evidence in the slightest to indicate that Joe didn’t want this as much as Ben did.

 

“There’s no way,” Was what Gwil started with. “Just tell him how you feel. Even if he doesn’t like you back, at least it’s all out in the open.” Ben knew that Gwilym was right. He just wasn’t sure if he had the balls to do it. He hadn’t felt this pull to another person in a long time; Ben forgot what it was like to be genuinely nervous to spill everything you feel. It was daunting. It felt like you were about to jump into a pool, and not sure you remember how to swim. But there wasn’t any time to worry or plan because they had arrived at the airport. Where Rami and Joe were. And they were staying for 6 days. _I can do this,_ was Ben’s thoughts before unbuckling and stepping out of the car.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was shy smiles and soft words. A hug and standing close. Just a little closer than friends should. That was how Joe was greeted by Ben. To Ben, Joe looked adorable. His hair, a little messy, covered by a Yankees baseball cap, and a simple shirt and joggers but it made Joe look beautiful.

 

_:oh why'd you have to be so cute?:_

 

The four of them began to joke. Gwil and Rami poked fun at Joe for having on 2 different socks (one was black and the other had corgis on it). Ben stayed quiet but laughed along with his friends as they made their way through the airport.

 

Rami has called shotgun and sprinted to to car. Gwilym shook his keys and ran after Rami, shouting over his shoulder that they should hurry if they didn’t want to be left in the parking lot.

 

“Guess you’re stuck in the back with me then huh?” Joe teased. He bumped shoulders with Ben and the small contact made his heart flutter. _What am I, a middle schooler?_ Joe thought before putting a little more space between him and Ben. Ben, however, wanted Joe to stay where he was, keep the limited distance.

 

“Guess so,” Ben replied. He gave Joe a small grin before wrapping an arm around Joe’a shoulders and bringing him closer. It felt nice to have him close like this. Joe’s face flushed a little from the contact. He let out a little yawn that made Ben’s heart flip. _That was the cutest thing I’ve ever seen holy fuck_. The pair stayed like that until they got to the car. Ben opened the trunk and put Joe’s luggage in while Joe placed himself in the back seat.

 

“I need food. I haven’t eaten in forever and I’m starving.” Rami demanded when Ben slammed the door shut. Gwilym chuckled and said, “We can order take out when we get to my place.” He turned around in his seat to ask his other two friends if they wanted to tag along but he was greeted with an adorable sight. They had pulled down the cup holder from the middle seat and Ben was leaning his elbow on it, while Joe’s head rested on Ben’s shoulder and his breathing evened out into a peaceful slumber. _Well that hadn’t taken too long._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Joe, love, we gotta go inside,” A soft whisper woke Joe up.

 

“No.” A chuckle slipped passed Ben’s lips. Joe opened his eyes and saw Rami and Gwil talking in the front seats. He turned his head to the right and locked eyes with Ben. He was holding the door open and passed him was his suitcase and backpack. Joe let out a series of grumbles while he unbuckled himself and exited the car.

 

“Don’t kill each other, yeah?” Gwil said.

 

“No promises.” Joe responded, trying desperately to rub the sleep from his eyes. He wanted to be awake when he was with Ben. Joe heard some giggles from inside the car before Ben shut the door. He turned to Joe with a smile. Ben swung Joe’s backpack onto his back and took the suitcase in hand before guiding Joe to the front door.

 

“It’s like 7:30, so do you want any food? I haven’t got much here, except some beer, but we can order in and watch something?” Ben offered once they had gotten through the door. Joe toed his shoes off and shrugged.

 

“I’m good with getting take out and some beer,” Joe smiled. It made Ben melt. The two of them were just standing in the foyer of Ben’s duplex. All they wanted to do was wrap up in each other. But Frankie ran up to them barking. Her tail wagged so hard, it made her little butt shake.

 

“Awww, hello again cutie! It’s been a while, huh?” Joe laughed out as he sunk to the ground to pet her. Frankie began attacking Joe with kisses and basked in all the love she was getting. Ben looked on with a find smile while he moved from the foyer, through the family room and kitchen and into the guest bedroom.

 

Ben placed Joe’s backpack on the bed and moved his suitcase out of the way against the far wall. Usually, family stayed in this room, so there were little knick-knacks from trips he had taken when he was little. Apart from the small trinkets around the room, it was quite boring. A queen sized bed with white sheets and a white duvet took up most of the room and grey curtains hung from the windows. It was a little cold in the room. The heating didn’t always get to this room, but it normally would warm up in time for someone to sleep comfortably. Ben walked out of the guest room and into the family room. There was a growl and a quick drag of claws on the ground as Joe wound Frankie up. Suddenly, she jumped at Joe and Joe let out the most beautiful laugh. At that sound, Ben felt a smile grow on his face. _They are the cutest._

 

_:it’s impossible to ignore you:_

 

“What’s around to eat?” Asked Joe. He was now sitting on the floor with Frankie, rubbing her stomach.

 

“Uh, what do you want? There’s Indian down the street, a Chinese place not too far, a pizza place right around the corner, so whatever you fancy.” Ben replied. He took a quick look out the window. The clouds were a dark grey color, and the wind was making a show of blowing the trees across the street around.

 

“Pizza sounds good.” Joe decided. He stood up, and seated himself on the couch. Frankie jumped onto the couch with him and waited for Joe to get comfy before settling in on his lap.

 

“The remote should be on the couch somewhere,” Called Ben from the kitchen, but Joe was too busy loving Frankie to look for it. Ben made his way over with two opened beer bottles and handed one to Joe before taking up the rest of the couch.

 

“I’m starting to think that you love my dog more than me.”

 

“Not that hard to do. She cuddles with me _and_ was super excited to see me. So far she’s winning by a long shot. You gotta step your game up, Hardy.” Joe responded in a matter-of-fact tone.

 

“I just ordered you food and am housing you for the rest of the week. Does that not count for anything, Mazzello?” Ben counterd, feigning a look of hurt and prodding him with his foot.

 

“Cuddles,” Joe shrugged, looking Ben in the eye as he continued to pet Frankie. Ben let out a huff and switched on the TV. A rerun of The Great British Baking Bake-Off was what the three of them settled on. Just as Paul was critiquing one of the contestants technical challenge, the doorbell rang. Ben got up and went to get it. Joe, in an act of bravery, decided to lay on the couch. He lied on his side and Frankie wormed her way against Joe’s chest. She let out a little sigh and closed her eyes. _I want one_.

 

“First you take my dog, then my spot? Now you’re just taking advantage.” Ben teased as he made his way over with a box of pizza. Joe smirked, “Have you ever thought that maybe your dog likes me better than you? And I’m the guest, you cater to my every wish.”

 

“Well if you want food, you’re going to have to move. She may look like an angel but she’s got a mean bite if properly motivated.”

 

“Ugh, fine.” Was all Joe could come up with. He allowed a small smile to break through his fake unhappiness. This was going to be a fun night.

 

_:why must you make me laugh so much?:_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was about 11 pm when it happened. Ben hadn’t really been paying attention, spacing out and not reacting to what Joe was saying about the bakes that were presented to Paul and Prue. At first Joe thought that maybe Ben was just a little tired, but there was never a yawn or other body language to suggest he needed to sleep. So when the bakers were off to start their technical challenge, Joe turned his whole body to Ben. Ben turned his head and met Joe’s worried gaze with his own.

 

“What’s bothering you. For the last 2 hours you haven’t said a word. And don’t try to bullshit me. I can tell when you’re lying.” Ben looked surprised about the call-out. He  opened his mouth to respond but deflated when Joe raised his eyebrows in a “if you lie, you’re dead” way. So Ben just gave up. He crossed his legs and faced Joe, a perfect mirror of each other. The only difference was that Ben let his forehead rest on Joe’s shoulder, and sighed. Joe didn’t let his surprise keep hold of him for long and wrapped an arm around Ben, and rubbed up and down his back gently.

 

Ben spoke after a moment of quiet, “You’re gonna hate me,” he mumbled into Joe’s shoulder. The wind outside harshly blew some rain against the window, filling the silence. Joe took a deep breath before he whispered, “I could never hate you, Ben.”

 

“Don’t say that,” Ben groaned. _Was he really about to do this?_

 

The answer was no. Not because he had time to pussy out, but because the power went out. The lights and TV shut off, leaving the two men in complete and total silence. Ben groaned again and he stood up. Ben walked to the hallway closet and pulled out some lanterns and flashlights. He walked over to Joe and held out a lantern. Joe took it and switched it on. They met eyes for a moment before Ben turned in the direction of his room.

 

“I’m gonna have an early night. You can help yourself to whatever. Your room is just down the hall on the left,” Ben whispered. Then he turned, walked into his room and shut the door softly.

 

_:it’s bad enough we get along so well:_

 

Joe stayed on the couch for a little bit longer, thinking about what Ben would have said. _That he hates me? No, he wouldn’t be worried that I’d hate him then. That he wants to have some time apart? Oh god, do I make him uncomfortable? Shit, that’s the last thing I want to do. But he was lying on me, so that can’t be it._ Suddenly, Joe had a thought. An outlandish, crazy thought. But it was the only reason that Ben could be acting this way. And the only reason the thought crossed Joe’s mind, he swears, is because Ben was acting like a teen-ager with a _bad_ crush. And Joe was doing the _exact same thing_ . The spacing out, the lingering glances and touches. _How had he not realised it before?_

 

_Did Ben like him?_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Joe stayed up until 1 am listing out the evidence. He must’ve looked insane, just muttering to himself in Ben’s family room, pacing back and forth. Since the heating had given out about 2 hours ago, it was starting to get a little chilly. Between trying to figure out if Ben wanted to be friends or something more (Joe really wanted it to be something more), he had changed into a sleep shirt and boxers; aka, comfy clothes to distract himself from a not-so-comfy situation. But the lack of clothing was not making it any better. When Joe had gone to fetch the shirt from the guest room, it was a solid 50 degrees fahrenheit. So, not ideal sleeping temperatures. And Joe was more than tempted to slip into Ben’s bed and interrogate him. So, he did.

 

The door gently squeaked when it opened, and with Joe, Frankie padded into the room as well. Joe shut the door quietly and scanned the darkened room after his eyes adjusted. Ben was facing away from Joe, laying in his side. A huff came from him and he twisted to look at Joe. When he had processed that Joe was standing inside his room, quietly staring at him, he sat all the way up.

 

“What d’you need?” His voice was gruff, like he had been sleeping. Although, the sheets were a mess, so he couldn’t have been asleep and made that much of a mess in 2 hours.

 

“I was ahh, um, wondering if I could, um - the heating, and it’s cold and-” _Real eloquent Joe, nice job._ Ben raised his eyebrows, then understood when Joe’s words were interrupted by a shiver.

 

“God you’re dumb. Wearing practically nothing when the power’s out? Real smart.” Ben just kept reprimanding Joe under his breath while he scooted over to the far side of the bed to make room for Joe. Joe all but ran into the bed. Ben let out a little chuckle as Joe sighed into the sleepy warmth of the bed. Ben watched as Frankie joined them at the foot of the bed, and Joe let out the _cutest fucking yawn_ Ben had ever seen. _Not creepy at all, watching his every move_ Ben thought. He was not very good at keeping his feelings hidden. And not at all good at picking up on others feelings. Because just as he was about to turn his back to Joe, Joe scooched closer and curled up in his chest. Ben tensed and his heartbeat picked up. He was sure the whole bloody country could hear it.

 

Joe must not have noticed, or maybe he did and just wanted to give Ben a heart attack, because right before his breathing evened into sleep, he whispered, “Whatever you were gonna tell me earlier, you are gonna tell me tomorrow morning, and I promise, I could never hate you.”

 

Ben stayed up all night thinking about what he was going to say to Joe. The man still had his face squished against Ben’s chest, but their legs were in a tangled mess. Ben’s arm had found its way around Joe’s waist and his thumb was rubbing small circles into the soft, worn cloth of Joe’s sleep shirt. It would have been s calming experience, except the wind outside was loud as fuck and the impending doom of tomorrow. Every now and then, Ben would pull himself out of his thoughts to bask in this moment he would never get again. But eventually, the pit in his stomach would pull him into overthinking. _How was he supposed to tell one of his best friends that he wanted so much more and that he knew he wouldn’t get it but he can’t help himself?_

 

Then, Joe shifted in his arms. He pushed his face into Ben’s neck and his lips _were on his skin_. They were just brushing the skin but Ben was about to combust. Joe murmured again, too, “Go to sleep, Benny. Don’t worry about it. I’ve got you.”

 

 _Holy fuck he is the cutest thing,_ was Ben’s first thought. But Ben realized he was a little tired. Scratch that, he was fucking exhausted. So he rested his head on top of Joe’s and closed his eyes. He knew that when he woke up, things were going to change. But there’s not much he could do about it now, so he would get a decent rest, and explain himself to Joe tomorrow. For now though, he would cuddle Joe and sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Joe woke up first. Legs tangled, chests pressed together; he didn’t want to get up. But he pulled his head from under Ben’s and drank him in. The sun was painting the room gold, and he looked radiant. Joe moved one of his hands from close to his body and placed it gently on Ben’s cheek. He rubbed slow circles on the soft skin with his thumb. _I want to stay here forever_.

 

But he couldn’t because Ben had begun to wake up. Slowly, blue eyes met hazel. Ben tried to pull back to put more space between them. Joe stopped the pretty quickly when he began to complain about the cold.

 

“Don’t. We can talk here,” Joe had control of the situation and was going to capitalize on it. His hand hadn’t moved and Ben’s brian was exploding. Their intimate position wasn’t helping much either but Joe seemed completely at ease, like he had planned this out to the second.

 

“Do we have to?” Ben tried weakly. Joe just nodded. He had seen how much it was hurting Ben to keep it in and just wanted to be there for him. Nothing good comes from bottling up your feelings.

 

Ben took pity on himself and allowed him just one thing; to wrap himself around Joe. Head on his shoulder, and bodies pressed impossibly close. He took a deep breath and began, going all in. “I like you. More than a friend.”

 

It was out and Joe’s silence was killing him. It wasn’t silent for much longer because Joe started _laughing._ Full on, belly laughs. To say that Ben was confused would be an understatement. _This usually isn’t what happens when you tell someone this. Is he okay?_

 

“I know Ben. And I thought it was obvious I felt the same?” That made Ben tear his head away from his shoulder and look at him. Ben looked genuinely surprised. Then he started laughing too. Seeing Ben laugh only made Joe laugh harder. Ben rolled into his back and stared at Joe when they had calmed down. His eyes were full of happiness, not disgust or disappointment.

 

“Are we really that dumb?” Ben voiced.

 

“I think so,” Joe said with a little giggle. _Fuck I want to kiss him._

 

Ben didn’t get the chance because Frankie had come up from the end of the bed and started giving Joe kisses. She had slotted herself in the space left from Ben and lied down. Her actions made Joe smile even more.

 

Before Ben could think, he said, “She took my plan.”

 

“Hmm, it’s a shame she’s not my type.” That made Ben chuckle as he slipped out of bed. He practically hissed when his feet hit the cold floor. Quickly, he opened his closet and pulled out 2 hoodies. He threw on of them to Joe and slipped one on himself.

 

“Usually, people try to get me out of my clothes, not put more on,” Joe teased. Ben rolled his eyes at the quip. He opened the door and Frankie jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room. Ben turned to Joe before leaving and winked. “We’ll have time for that later.”

 

Joe sputtered for a moment, not expecting Ben to be so smooth. His cheeks burned as he threw the covers off and put on Ben’s sweatshirt. It was soft and smelled like him. Joe exited the room and followed the smell of coffee. Ben was leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee in his hands and another to his left. Joe walked to the lone cup and took it into his hands.

 

“Milk? Sugar?” Ben offered. Joe shook his head and leaned in the opposite counter from Ben. Joe started at the brown liquid in the cup and Ben just looked at Joe. He was wearing _his_ sweatshirt, in _his_ kitchen. It was impossible to not look at Joe. Even when Frankie pattered into the small kitchen and Joe squatted to pet her.

 

“You spoil her. She’s never gonna love me if you keep treating her like a princess.”

 

“She deserves it. After all, she has to put up with you on a daily basis,” Joe said, meeting Ben’s gaze from the floor. Ben scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I’m a joy,” he muttered into his coffee.

 

“She still has to go out so if you want, we could take her for a walk together?” Ben shrugged.

 

“Are you offering to take me on a date? Because if you are, I would love to.” Joe stood as he spoke and crowded Ben’s space.  Ben flushed and looked down at his cup. When he didn’t respond, Joe raised his eyebrows and took another step forward. He took Ben’s coffee and placed it on the counter. With no coffee to look at, Ben met Joe’s eyes.

 

“Yes, a date,” Ben whispered. Joe smiled. He wrapped his hands gently around Ben’s waist and, when he didn’t protest, slotted himself in between his legs. Ben’s own arms found their way around Joe’s neck. His eyes flicked to Joe’s lips quickly. Joe leaned in slowly until their lips met each others.

 

The kiss was slow and soft. Ben’s hands drifted up to Joe’s hair and the hands on his waist tightened. It was perfect. The thing that broke them apart was the distant ring of a cell phone.

 

Joe stepped away from Ben as he went to retrieve it. The call was from Rami. He picked it up and was immediately bombarded with questions as he walked back to the kitchen.

 

“What happened last night? Did the power go out? Are you guys okay? Did you confess? Or did he? Tell me, Mazzello.”

 

“Hi, Rami. How are you? I’m great and you’re on speaker so be careful,” Joe said as he placed the phone on the counter and retrieved his coffee.

 

“Hey Rami,” Ben said.

 

“Are you gonna answer my questions? And you’re on speaker as well so same goes for you. And hi Ben.” Ben looked at Joe, happy that their friend was trying so hard to get information out of them.

 

“Alright, asshole. Power went out, we’re fine, he confessed and now we’re having coffee in his kitchen.”

 

“Ha! I told you Ben wouldn’t back out. You owe me 60 quid!” Gwilym screeched from the background.

 

“Wait, you all knew?” Ben stared at the phone before looking at Joe, bewildered.

 

“Of course we fucking knew. We were the ones who had to watch you guys dance around each other for the last year. Even Brian and Roger picked up on it.” You could practically hear the eye roll as Rami spoke.

 

“I didn’t know until last night,” Joe piped in, not wanting Ben to feel surrounded. It’s not fun when all your friends know something personal like a crush before you tell them.

 

“Alright we’re gonna go now. Be safe, lads. Bye!” Gwil said before the connection cut off.

 

Silence filled the tiny room. Joe was still at ease, but Ben seemed to be deep in thought. Like he was trying to figure out a really hard math problem.

 

“Penny?” Joe asked simply.

 

“Did you really not know until last night? Because it would seem like they set us up,” Ben said, not quite making eye contact. It also seemed that Joe had forgot that Ben hated to be the last person to know. It made him vulnerable and that was truthfully, the worst feeling. Ben liked being among the smartest in the room, and it puts him in an uncomfortable position if everyone knows something that he doesn’t.

 

“I really didn’t. And I think they thought that forcing us to be near each other for an extended period of time would make us realize that our feelings weren’t one-sided. Their plan worked,” Joe set down his empty cup in the sink and grabbed Ben’s hand and pulled him down the hall.

 

“Why don’t we get dressed and then we can take Frankie on a walk. Sound good, yeah?” Joe raised his eyebrows at Ben for conformation. He nodded slightly, and before Joe let go of his hand, he pulled him in for a kiss. It was a quick peck on the lips but it made Joe’s heart flutter. Then he disappeared into his room to change.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Their walk hadn’t been anything special. About 5 blocks from Ben’s apartment was an outdoor trail thing that they took. They had walked around for an hour holding hands and playing with Frankie. When they had finally made it back home, it was a little passed 2 (they got up _very_ late). They cuddled on the couch together, watching Coco. When it was over, they were both teary eyed and hungry. So they ordered in. When the Indian food arrived, they settled on the couch and began to feast. They bickered over _absolutely nothing._ It was kind of impressive that they had time to finish basically everything they ordered and still had time to almost strangle each other over whether american or english chocolate was better.

 

Once they had finished their food and had tired all possible dumb arguments, they returned to cuddling on the couch, the only light coming from the TV. Ben was lying on Joe’s stomach as they flicked through the channels. Well that was what they thought they were doing; it was more making out on the couch with the TV on in the background. Slowly, it got more heated. Joe began to leave open mouthed kisses down Ben’s neck when Ben stuttered out a semi-coherent sentence. “We should - _ah_ \- we should go to my room, _mmh_.” Joe nodded and pulled Ben up with him. Ben wouldn’t let him get far before pulling him back for more.

 

Once they stumbled into Ben’s room, they fell on the bed together and took a breather. Joe looked at Ben and whispered, “If you want to stop, tell me now.” Ben turned his head to meet Joe’s eyes. His lips were red from their non-stop kissing and there was no more blue left in his eyes. He looked breathtaking. Ben shook his head. He wanted to keep going. _He wanted it just as much as Joe did_.

 

With Ben’s go-ahead, he kissed Ben again. Joe set the pace, slower than before, but just as much passion, if not more. Ben’s hand went into Joe’s hair, as Joe maneuvered to hover above Ben. With a little prodding from Joe, Ben scooted up the bed and Joe followed. As they moved, their lips never left each others. Once Joe was lying between Ben’s legs, Ben tugged on the hem of Joe’s shirt, a silent request, which Joe was more than happy to appease. He stripped off his shirt and helped Ben get out of his. As soon as Ben’s shirt was out of Joe’s grasp, he let his hand wander down Ben’s chest as he slowed the pace of his lips against Ben’s.

 

Ben left one of his hands drift from Joe’s hair to his back. He felt a hand gently brush his hard-on and a shuddery breath escaped his lips. He felt Joe smirk but didn’t care enough to say something witty. Suddenly, Joe grinded into Ben with no warning. Ben threw his head back and whimpered. As much as Joe enjoyed teasing Ben, the whimpers and groans escaping his mouth were making it harder to keep his cool.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Joe asked once more.

 

“Jesus Joe, please,” Ben groaned, right into his ear and that was it. Without a second thought, Joe unbuttoned his own pants while Ben did his own. Once they were down to their boxers, Joe grinded into Ben again and began to mark up his neck. Ben could feel Joe’s dick through the thin layers of cloth and it just made him want more.

 

“Joe, more, please, I want more,” His voice was high pitched and needy. A growl came from Joe and it just made Ben whimper louder.

 

“There’s condoms and shit in the dresser, please Joe!” With that plea, Joe was rifling through the bedside table until he found what Ben was talking about. He placed the items on top of the table and then moved his hand to the waistband of Ben’s underwear. He pulled them down his legs, looking Ben in the eye’s. Joe sat on his heels and drank Ben in. He looked wrecked. He looked like he _wanted_ to get wrecked. On his neck, a bruise was forming, his lips were puffy and red, his eyes were dark, and his hands were grasping at the sheets.

 

“Ben, be honest, have you fingered yourself?” Joe muttered as he picked up a small bottle of lube. Ben bit his lip and gave a small nod. _Fuck_ , “How many fingers, baby?”

 

“Three,” He closed his eyes and whimpered out the number. An image of Ben writhing and whimpering, falling apart with three fingers shoved up his ass crossed Joe’s mind. _He’s gonna be the death of me_ , Joe thought. Slowly, making a show of it, Joe put a generous amount of lube on his right hand pointer and middle finger. He heard a groan and looked at Ben. His eyes were hooded and he looked so needy. _I’m gonna make him beg_.

 

Joe hovered above Ben again, and whispered into his ear, “How bad do you want it?” As he spoke, he traced his pointer finger lightly around Ben’s entrance. As soon as Ben felt his finger, his back arched a little off the bed.

 

“Use your words.” Joe advised.

 

“Joe, please, I need it, please - _ha_ \- I need it so ba- _ah_ -d please - _oh_ -” Ben babbled. Slowly, Joe pressed his finger in. Ben’s back arched all the way off the bed and he let out a groan. His hands flew up to Joe’s back and he dug his nails into his shoulders. Once Ben’s grip wasn’t so hard on his shoulder, he began pumping his finger in and out. Joe did the same thing for his middle and ring finger, adding more lube, each time. Once all three fingers weren’t causing any pain, Joe curled them.

 

“ _Ah, fuck, Joe, right there!_ ” Ben all but screamed when Joe finally hit his prostate. His moans were loud enough that the neighbors could hear him. Ben pushed back on Joe’s fingers trying to get more, when they were taken away. Joe’s heat had moved away and what Ben was greeted with when he opened his eyes was Joe rolling a condom on his cock. Just the sight was enough to make Ben shake.

 

Again, slowly, so Joe didn’t hurt Ben, he pushed in. He leaned down to capture Ben’s lips in a gentle kiss, to distract from everything else. Ben’s hands found Joe’s hair again and as Joe pushed deeper in, his grip grew tighter. When Joe bottomed out, he gave Ben a moment before slowly thrusting into him.

 

“Joe, more, faster, please,” Ben started whimpering under him and who was he to deny him anything. He obeyed and started fucking into him until he couldn’t take it. Joe smirked as he watched Ben fall apart beneath him. He bent down and kissed him again. It wasn’t as much of a kiss as it was breathing the same air. Joe reached down and started jacking Ben off to his thrusts. Ben bit his own lip and threw his head back again. _I’m the one doing this to him. Not anyone else; just me_.

 

“Joe, I’m gonna cum,” Ben breathed.

 

“Me too, baby. Oh, you’re so good, so tight,” Ben moaned at the praise. “Cum for me, love,” Joe whispered into his ear.

 

Ben arched his back as he shot ribbons onto Joe and his chests. Seeing Ben climax brought Joes own, and he filled the condom. Joe rolled off to the side of Ben as they caught their breath. While Joe got one of the shirts from the floor and threw away the condom, Ben laid in his bed, recovering from what had just happened.

 

When Joe returned and wiped them both down, he crawled into bed next to Ben. They pulled the covers up and Ben curled into his side, and the two of them slept soundly, coming down from their highs.

 

_:just say goodnight n go:_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Rami and Gwilym showed up the next morning with breakfast, to a freshly showered Joe wearing his jeans and one of Ben’s shirts, they smirked at each other. They high fived each other under the table when Ben sat down and winced.

 

They would be gloating later, to say the least.

**Author's Note:**

> that smut bit was hard to write so oops. it's almost midnight so my apologies. the song is goodnight n go by Ariana Grande and it's from sweetener. i've been listening to this song on repeat for the last 5 days so it's pretty dope. hope you liked it! bye!


End file.
